Manhattan High School
by Cecilia-974
Summary: Bella et Emmett sont frère et soeur. Ils vivent ensemble à Manhattan et ils font partis "de la jeunesse dorée", tout comme leurs amis: Rosalie et Jasper Hale. Bella vit une existence normal, entre son lycée et sa famille, jusqu'a l'arrivé des Cullen.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Quand vous ne croyez pas en l'âme soeur et qu'il vous tombe dessus, y croyez vous après ?

Beaucoup de personnes se pose cette question, mais pas au lycée, l'âge où règne l'alcool, le sexe et la drogue.

C'est l'âge où l'on doit vivre au jour le jour, profitez de chaque instant que la vie nous offres. Nous n'avons qu'une seule jeunesse, profiter un maximum.

Mais si vous voulez que votre jeunesse ce passe au côté de la personne que vous pensez aimée, profitez en avant qu'elle ne s'efface, que vous vous perdez de vu. Ou si vous l'aimez profondément et que c'est réciproque, ne vous inquiétez pas, cette personne restera à vos côtés, dans les pires moments de la jeunesse ou dans les meilleurs.


	2. Chapitre 1The eyes are the

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui je publie mon premier chapitre qui s'intitule "The eyes are the gateway to the soul" (Les yeux sont les portes de l'âme)

**! PRECISION TRES IMPORTANTE ! Ö**

**Lorsque je met un chiffre entre parenthèse ça veut dire qu'il faut aller voir le profil ^^ Je fais ça généralement avec les vêtements ou autre ! **

Je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

** The eyes are the gateway to the soul**

_Septembre 2010, Upper East Side, Manhattan_

**PDV Bella**

Dans la grande rue, seuls mes pas faisaient du bruit. Des petites lumières éclairaient le trottoir où quelque déchet trainait. Mon iPod dans les oreilles, je ne faisais attention à rien, juste à la voix de Damien Rice qui résonnait dans ma tête.

Demain, c'était la rentrée. J'arrivai en terminal avec Emmett, mon frère, Rosalie, ma meilleure amie et son demi-frère, Jasper.

Demain se passera comme tous les ans. Les mêmes remarques du style « salut Bella, t'es super jolie ! » ou encore « salut Bella ! T'es plus belle que l'an dernier ! ». Les mecs de mon lycée étaient des obsédés. A chaque fois que j'en croise dans les couloirs, ils se retournent sur moi, au plus grand malheur de la fille que les accompagnaient. Moi je ne m'engageais que rarement. L'année dernière, j'étais sortie avec un mec, Nicolas. Beau mec mais alors il était collant ! Il ne me lâchait plus, m'envoyer tous le temps des messages… Au début c'était adorable mais ça a commençait à devenir lourd, alors je l'ai quitté.

Demain je le reverrai et il esserat de reprendre notre relation, là où je l'avais laissé deux mois plus tôt.

**FLASH BACK**

_« Quoi ! Mais t'es folle ! On peut pas arrêter comme ça, sans raison… » Cria Nicolas sur les nerfs_

_Je le coupai dans son élan :_

_« Si ! Il y a une raison, tu es trop… »_

_Je cherchais le mot à utiliser sans prendre « collant ». Rien ne sortait. Il me regarda, attendant la suite de ma phrase._

_« Trop quoi ? Dit moi ! »_

_« Trop… présent dans ma vie » réussis-je à articuler_

_« Tu veux peut être que je déménage et qu'on a une relation longue distance ? »_

_« Non ! C'est pour ça que je veux qu'on arrête tout. »_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

D'après ce que m'avait dit son père, il n'a pas supporté la séparation. Il est parti en vacances en Allemagne pour se calmer et réfléchir à tout ce qui ce passe autour de lui. Je m'étais excusé et partie.

J'arrivai devant le grand immeuble gris dans lequel je résidais avec Emmett, et rentrai en silence. Je m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur, aménagé d'un siège baroque (qui ne sert à rien), d'un grand miroir et d'un tapis rouge. Seuls le mini-lustre éclairait le petit espace que j'occupais actuellement. Le petit écran au dessus de la porte de l'ascenseur affichait le nombre d'étages que j'enchainais.

« 15. » Pensais-je

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser voir un long couloir avec quelque porte. Je prenais ma carte et la passai dans le détecteur. Je rentrai dans le grand appartement que je partageai avec Emmett et ne perçus aucun bruit. Celui-ci devait être avec Jasper en train de flemmarder dans un bar dans Brooklyn.

Je me mettais en pyjama, et me postai devant la fenêtre. Les lampadaires éclairaient l'Upper East Side, si j'ignorais que demain c'était la rentrée, j'aurai trouvé ce paysage magnifique.

Je me glissai sous la couette, et sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

…

_Septembre 2010, Upper East Side, appartement de Bella et Emmett Swan._

Ce matin là, je me réveillais de mauvaise humeur. Je n'aimais pas le lundi matin, ça annoncé le début d'une sale journée de cour mais surtout, le début de la semaine.

Je me levai avec difficulté, me frottant les yeux. J'allai dans ma salle de bain, croiser mon regard dans le miroir accroché au mur. J'avais des cernes, le teint blafard et les cheveux en pagailles. Je passai ma main droite dans mes cheveux, mais ils se coinçaient dans les nœuds.

Je me dirigeai vers mon dressing, fouillait pour trouver quelque chose à mettre aujourd'hui, en ce jour de rentrée. Je me trouvai un chemisier à carreau rouge accompagné d'un slim noir et d'escarpins de la même couleur **(1)**. Je me lissai les cheveux et les laissaient retomber sur mes épaules. Je me maquillais légèrement et couru hors de la pièce quand je m'aperçu de l'heure. 7h45.

J'allai être en retard pour mon premier jour de cour, super ! Je courrai vers la cuisine, attrapai ma veste, et me dirigea vers le parking de l'immeuble en passant pas l'ascenseur.

Je sautai dans mon Audi a5 et démarrai en trombe, me dirigeant vers l'appartement de Rosalie, pour la chercher.

Ce matin là, je n'avais pas vu Emmett. Je me doutais bien qu'il était déjà avec Jasper en train de draguer devant le lycée. Je le laissai faire ce qu'il veut, après tout, il est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui.

J'arrivai devant l'immeuble de mon amie et je remarquai qu'elle m'attendait depuis un moment car elle tapait de pied et me lança un regard noir. Elle décidait de monter tout de même dans la voiture et dis un bref bonjour…

« Je suis désolé, j'ai pas vue l'heure… » Tentai-je auprès de mon amie en démarrant ma voiture.

« Tu l'a voie jamais de toute façon… Pff ! Je te pardonne quand même, juste parce que je t'aime bien, hein ! T'es mon amie et je t'adore tel que tu es mais y a des limites quand même. »

Elle employa un ton sévère. Quand elle l'utilisait, je la voyais bien en mère qui dispute ses enfants quand ils ont faits une bêtise.

Je continuai de rouler, tout en écoutant ce que Rosalie me raconter. Le Week-end passé avec Jasper, le super beau mec rencontrait dans un bar… Je n'étais pas surprise qu'elle me raconte ça, j'étais habituée même ! Tous ses coups d'un soir…

Nous arrivâmes devant notre lycée et j'allais garée ma belle voiture dans le parking, a côté d'une Volvo qui m'étais inconnue. On sortaient de la voiture et je vis Emmett et Jasper adossaient à la Jeep de mon frère.

Lorsqu'on arrivés a leur hauteur, on vis que Jasper était mal à l'aise et Emmett parlait de … de sexe, comme toujours.

« Jasper ! Sa fait longtemps… » M'écrai-je pour interrompre mon frère dans son monologue gênant.

J'enlaçai Jasper et il me rendit son étreint. Il me chuchota a l'oreille un « merci » et on se redressait.

Pour éviter que Emmett reprenne sa conversation, je lui demandais pourquoi je le l'avais pas vue hier soir et ce matin.

« Je vais t'expliquer. J'ai dormis chez Jasper. »

« Bravo l'éxplication. » murmurrai-je a moi-même

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Rose « Je ne t'ai pas vus pourtant ! »

« Euh… Ouais c'est normal… » dit celui-ci en baissant la tête

« A ouais ? Et en quoi ? »

« Ben en fait… J'ai dormi avec lui donc c'est normal que tu m'a vu dans la chambre d'amis… »

Emmett était rouge de honte et baissais la tête. Rosalie et Jasper riait alors que moi je soupirais et tournait la tête vers ma voiture.

En me retournant je croisais une paire de yeux de couleurs verts emmeraude…

* * *

><p>Voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^<p>

Je sais il est court mais le prochain sera plus long

Dans ce chapitre, on évoque un peu le passé de Bella, mais le "vrai passé" (le plus important) que je veux introduire n'ai pas encore citait. =|

Emmett est fan de sexe ;D On pouvait s'en doutait !

A plus tard pour un nouveau chapitre =D

C.


	3. Chapitre 2 Rencontre

Coucou !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre Ö

**Vos Reviews me font très plaisir continuer d'ajouter ! =D**

N'oubliez pas mon principe avec les chiffres entre parenthèse, hein ? On ne sait jamais...

Je vous laisse lire

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_05 septembre 2010, Manhattan High School_

**PDV Bella**

[Under pressure by David Bowie]

« Pour ce problème… vous devrez rédiger de théorème de Pythagore » _(N/A : Pythagore m'a traumatisé !) _

« Barbant… » Pensais-je

Je n'ai jamais étais forte en math mais je m'appliquai à faire ce que le prof demande.

Ma voisine, Vanessa, se limait les ongles qu'elle jugeait trop long et moche. Je la regardais faire et eu bout de 2 minutes, elle était toujours sur le même ongle. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'ignorer le bruit de la lime se frottait contre son ongle et me mit à écrire sur ma feuille.

Je sentis les pas du professeur se rapprochait de nous et se stoppa a mon côté gauche. Je relevais la tête et voyais qu'il regardait Vanessa, toujours en train de se limer les ongles.

« Miss Morelle, je sais que vous voulais travailler dans l'esthétique mais aller dans un lycée où vous pourrez apprendre tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans ce domaine, qui n'est pas en math. Je vous pris de ranger cette lime. »

Mon amie releva la tête vers lui et haussa les épaules en rangeant dans sa trousse la lime. Le prof examina ma feuille un instant et souris, repartit voir les autres élèves. Pendant cette petite examination de feuille, j'avais tenue la manche de mon gilet. (2)

« T'a eu juste ? » Me demanda Vanessa

« J'en sais rien. »

« Mais il a souris à ta feuille. »

« C'est vrai que les profs souris souvent aux feuilles… » Plaisantais-je

Elle soupira et retourna sur sa feuille, entament son exercice.

Quand à moi, le stylo a la main, je dessinais sur le rebord de mon classeur des phrases comme « Rosalie Je t'aime » ou adressé a Emmett.

Soudain, je repensé au bel inconnu quand j'avais vu hier sur le parking du lycée.

Magnifique.

Je repensais a ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille où l'on rêve de passait ses doigts, son corps mince mais musclé, sa mâchoire carré, virile. Ses yeux… d'un vert émeraude hypnotisant.

Je ne l'avais pas revu de toute la journée ni la petite brune qui l'accompagnait.

Mais Rosalie était assise avec elle apparemment en cours de biologie. Elle s'appelle Alice Cullen et elle est très sympa. Elle aurait du venir hier midi avec nous mais elle devait aller au secrétariat.

Rosalie a aussi appris qu'elle avait un frère, du nom d'Edward Cullen. Le bel inconnu. Rosalie l'a croisé et elle m'a assuré que c'était le même mec du parking. J'espérais.

La sonnerie retentit, je me levai en compagnie de Vanessa. Je me dirigeais vers mon cours de dessin tandis qu'elle allait en permanence.

« Bella ! » Cria une voix au loin qui était, sans aucun doute, celle de Rosalie.

« Hey ! Ca va ? T'es toute essoufflée … »

« Oui oui. T'a quoi là ? »

« Dessin et toi ? »

« Pareil. Je me mets a côté de toi ! Et devine qui est-ce qu'il y a en dessin ? »

« Euh… le prof de dessin ? »

« Mais non banane ! Edward Cullen… »

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Il allait être là. Dans la même cour que moi.

« Et devine quoi ? » Reprit Rosalie « Ce matin j'ai été en salle de dessin après que j'ai appris qu'Edward Cullen y était aussi. Donc j'ai choisi nos places… »

« Rosalie ! Je suis a côté de qui ? »

« Tu es entre moi et Jack. Emmett est en face de moi et Thomas en face de Jack et Edward en face de toi… »

« Quoi ? Tu m'as mise en face de lui ? »

J'avais haussé la voix si forte que beaucoup d'élèves se retournèrent vers moi.

« Oh aller ma chérie, tu ne va pas mourir, c'est juste un cour de dessin ! »

Rosalie me fit un clin d'œil et partie a l'intérieur de la salle.

Moi j'hésitais à rentrer. Une partie de moi avait une folle envie de renter dans la salle et l'autre partie, avait envie de courir pour prendre la fuite, n'étant pas prête à le rencontrer officiellement.

Je me mettais dans un de ces états pour un mec !

Et si je ne lui plaisais pas ?

Mes songes furent interrompus par Jack qui vient de me faire rentrer de force dans la salle.

Toujours délicat.

« Qu'est ce tu fous ? » Me demanda Jack

« Rien. »

« Oh allez Bella ! Rosalie m'a tout raconté ! »

« Oh lalalala ! Heureusement que tu es à côté de moi ! «

On avança vers le prof qui nous désigna les places.

Comme prévu, j'étais assise a côté de Rosalie. Emmett y était déjà et à côté de lui… Edward Cullen. Toujours aussi beau. En même temps il n'allait pas changer en un jour !

Je m'asseyais près de Rosalie, quittant des yeux le bel adonis en face de moi.

Ca à bien commencé, il n'a même pas remarqué ma présence ! Il était à fond dans une conversation avec mon abruti de frère.

« Ils parlent de quoi ? » Demandais-je en chuchotant à mon amie

« Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'air tellement déprimé quand je t'ai annoncé que tu serais en face de lui. » Me répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Le choc surement ! Mais déprimée n'est surement pas le mot approprié… Oh allez dit moi »

« De sport. »

« Pas de… ? »

Rosalie pouffa de rire, comprenant ce que je voulais dire.

« Non, pas encore, mais ca va venir… »

« Et il pratique du sport ? »

« Wow wow ! Bella a envie d'en savoir… plus. »

Cette phrase là, elle l'avait dite a voix haute que tout la table nous regarda. Je n'osais pas me retourner et continuais a fusillai Rosalie du regard.

« Désolé. » Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

Je sentis un regard sur moi, je tournais la tête et croisais le regard d'Edward. Je lui souris et lui, m'offrat un sourire au coin qui devait faire chavirer le cœur des filles.

Peut être le mien en ai victime ? Je crois qu'il a chaviré le moment où nos yeux se sont croisés.

Mes pensées furent interrompus par Emmett, quel lourdaud celui-là aussi !

« Bon ! On va faire les présentations maintenant que le petit rectangle est réuni. Je suis Emmett ! »

« On le sait… » Soupira Rosalie

« Oui mais il faut le rappeler… Donc, Edward voici Rosalie Hale, à côté de toi… tu t'appelle comment déjà, toi ?

« Thomas Portman. »

« A voilà, Thomas. Je cherchais. Pourtant c'est facile vu que t'a le même nom de famille que Natalie Portman ! » Rigola Emmett

« Hershlag, Emmett. Portman n'est pas son vrai nom. »

Je lui avais sortie cette phrase pour l'énervée car là il venait de m'énervée. Pourquoi ? Parce que Natalie Portman est mon actrice préférée. Je sais, c'est pourri comme excuse.

« Bon assez parlez de Portman ! » Reprit mon frère « Là c'est Jack Andrews et voici ma sœur Bella Swan… »

**PDV Edward**

[Rebel Rebel by David Bowie]

Il y a trois semaines, j'étais arrivé de Chicago dans la ville de New York. Carlisle, mon père, a été muté ici en tant que médecin à l'hôpital de New York.

Ma mère Esmé, a réussi à obtenir un poste de décoratrice d'intérieur.

Alice et moi, avions étaient inscrits à Manhattan High School.

Nous habitions dans un très grand appartement dans l'Upper East Side, le plus beau quartier de Manhattan.

Nous avions de la chance, nous étions plein au as. A Chicago, on vivez dans une villa, que mes parents ont gardé pour les vacances.

Aujourd'hui, c'était notre deuxième jour, à Alice et moi, dans ce lycée. Je l'aime beaucoup, peut bien que c'était au cause des jolies filles ou plutôt, de_ la_ jolie fille.

Hier matin, j'avais croisé les plus beaux yeux du monde. J'exagère peut être, mais moi, je n'ai pas cette impression.

Je n'avais pas revue _la _fille de toute la journée.

Je me posais différente question sur elle : comment elle s'appelle ? Avait-elle le même âge que moi ? Venait-elle de New York ?... et j'en passe !

J'étais en cour d'Italien avec Alice et le professeur, , arriva, visiblement essoufflé, il a du courir vu qu'il est en retard pour son deuxième jour de boulot.

« Sérieux… » Me dit Alice en chuchotant

Je ricanais doucement et le prof commença à faire son cour.

« Prendete un foglio e presentarsi. Il nome, l'età, la tua passione, se hai fratelli e sorelle, miracconti la tua vita ... come un testo! »*

Je pris une feuille, comme demander, et commença à rédiger mon texte.

A la fin du cour, j'emmenai Alice en permanence, elle allait rester 1h sans rien faire. Enfin, c'est pas plus mal comparé à 1h de cour !

J'arrivai en dessin et, a ma grande surprise, le prof nous attribua les places sans nous demandez quoi que ce soit.

Je fus placez a côté d'un gars qui ressemblez a un ours. Pas qu'il est une tête d'ours mais il était baraqué… comme un ours.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Emmett Swan et toi ? » Me dit le mec près de moi.

« Edward Cullen. » Lui répondis alors que j'empoignais la main qu'il me tendait

« T'es nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« T'inquiète, ici les gens sont sympa… »

Non sans blague ? J'avais cru remarqué…

« Tu viens d'où ? » Reprit-il

« De Chicago. »

« Whoua ! C'est loin ! Venu seul ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. Avec ma sœur Alice, et mes parents. »

Et là, une grande blonde arriva et s'assis en face d'Emmett. Elle nous sourit et Emmett continua a parlé.

« Tu fais du sport ? »

« Du basket. Et toi ? »

« C'est dingue moi aussi ! »

Trop dingue !

« Et sa te dirai de rejoindre notre équipe ? »

« Ouais pourquoi pas. »

« Dans ton lycée à Chicago, t'avais quelle poste ? »

« Meneur. »

« Waouh ! T'es un champion alors ! Faut absolument que tu rejoignes l'équi… »

Emmett fut coupé par la blonde qui parlé un peu trop fort.

« Wow wow ! Bella a envie d'en savoir… plus. »

Je venais de remarquer que des gens comblaient les quartes autres chaises vides autour de la grande table.

En face de moi, ce trouvait _la_ fille d'hier. Je rêver. De loin, j'avais pus distinguer sa beauté, mais de près, c'est une déesse. Plus belle qu'elle, ça n'existe pas.

Emmett nous présenta.

Bella Swan.

J'avais enfin mis un prénom sur ce visage délicat.

« Bonjour à tous ! » cria notre prof de dessin « je suis , votre nouvelle prof de dessin. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par étudier l'allégorie. De ce fait, je vais vous présentez un tableau et nous allons l'étudier. »

J'observais Bella du coin de l'œil, pour ne pas croire que je suis un obsédé, ce sera mal parti.

Bella regardais la prof s'activer à allumer le rétro projecteur. Celui-ci afficha enfin, une image sur le mur.

« Alors, quelqu'un sait le titre et le peintre de ce tableau ? » dit Mrs Moore en marchant le long des rangs.

J'observais la salle et personne ne levait la main. Soudain, Bella répondit :

« C'est La Calomnie d'Appelle de Botticelli. »

« C'est exact miss… ? »

« Swan. »

Mrs. Moore lui souris et elle reprenne sa marche.

L'heure passa à une vitesse hallucinante, comme ça sa présence faisait passer le temps…

On se levait tous à la sonnerie et je vis Bella partir assez vite. Je courrai et la rattrapez. Je me postai à côté d'elle et elle leva la tête vers moi et rougis.

« C'est incroyable, tu ne ressemble pas du tout a ton frère hormis la couleur de vos cheveux… »

« C'est clair qu'Emmett et moi on se ressemble pas beaucoup. »

Bon, c'est vrai que parlez de cheveux la première fois qu'on se parle, ce n'est pas très original, mais je ne vais pas lui sortir : « Tu me plais, tu veux allez boire un verre ce soir ? » ou encore « tu es magnifique, t'as les plus beaux yeux qui puissent exister. »

Elle s'arrêta devant une salle et se tourna vers moi :

« On se voit au déjeuner ? Amène ta sœur aussi, si tu veux… »

« Avec plaisir. » lui souris-je avant de m'en aller.

Je me dirigeai vers mon cour de math, souriant.

J'allai déjeuner avec Bella Swan…

* * *

><p>*"Prenez une feuille et faites une présentation. Le nom, l'âge, votre passion, si vous avez des frères et sœurs, raconter votre vie ... sous forme d'un texte !"<p>

Pour la traduc, j'ai demandé a mon frère qui parle italien parce quoi, j'en sais pas un mot :S Même si j'y suis aller 3 fois... xD

N'oubliez pas de mettre des Reviews, c'est tout !

J'espère vous revoir bientôt

C.


	4. Chapitre 3 Day In Chad

**Hello ;D **

**Désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de ma connecté avec les révisions & tout... :/**

**Ma fiction n'est plus sur Blogger mais le site sers pour les vêtements des chapitres; pour la musique; etc...**

**Merci de votre attention et pour vos reviews; n'oubliez pas d'en mettre ! **

**J'allais oublié !**

**Vous avez été voir "De l'eau pour les éléphants" ?**

**Moi oui & je l'ai adoré ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez (:**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Day In Chad

PDV BELLA

« Emmett, laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Je lui claquai la porte de ma chambre en plein nez, ne voulant plus le voir de la soirée.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, pensant aux événements de la journée, surtout ce midi…

**FLASH BACK**

_J'avançais dans le couloir en compagnie d'Edward vers la cafeteria. _

_Bizarrement, il m'avait attendu devant ma salle de classe. Je ne savais pas comment il a su que j'avais eu éducation civique…_

_Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ça me déplaisait ! Au contraire._

_Quand nous arrivions dans la cafeteria, Edward fut surpris du calme qui régnait dans la salle. _

_Il a du être dans un lycée où les élèves était turbulents, drogués et le mot « silence » n'existait pas._

_« Oui, je sais. C'est calme, hein… Mais notre directeur a instauré des règles pour, je cite : être a l'aise dans notre épanouissement scolaire ! »_

_Edward rigola. Mon Dieu, son rire était magnifique. _

_Nous rejoignîmes Emmett, déjà assis avec Alice, Rosalie et Jasper._

_Edward était assis entre moi et Jasper, quant a moi, j'étais placé a côté d'Alice. Emmett en plain devant moi. _

_Rosalie était en grande conversation mode avec Alice, une grande fanatique aussi !_

_« Edward, tu dois connaître Jasper, non ? » Dit Emmett_

_« Oui, on est en sport ensemble. » Dit calmement Jasper en fixant Alice_

_Edward regardait Alice et Jasper a tour de rôle et se raclait la gorge. _

_Jazz détournait son regard et regarda Emmett, visiblement amusé par la scène._

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe Jazz ? » Demanda Emmett_

_Je donnais un coup de pied à mon frère sous la table. Il sortit un petit « aie »._

_Alice me regarda d'un air de dire « elle est folle ou quoi ? »_

_« Alors Edward, comment trouves-tu New York ? » Demanda ma meilleure amie _

_« Pour l'instant, pas mal. »_

_« Tu t'y feras vite »_

_« Puis je suis sûr que ma sœur se porterait volontaire pour t'aider à t'adapter… » Rajouta Emmett_

_Je lui redonnai un nouveau coup de pied et je sentis le rouge me montais jusqu'au joues. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire !_

_« Tout comme Emmett ou Jasper… » Répliquai-je en fusillant du regard Emmett_

_Alice et Rosalie pouffa de rire, je me retournai vers elles et en les fusillant du regard._

_« Bon, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose. » Dit Rosalie_

_Tous la regardaient, attendant sa grande annonce._

_« Chad organise une fête chez lui, tous le monde est invités ! » _

_« Chad ? » demanda Jasper « c'est quand ? »_

_« Oh et bien, c'est ce soir. Mais Jasper je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème pour nous. »_

_« Elle commence à quel heure ? » demanda Alice_

_« A 20h00. » Rosalie commença à perdre son sourire et me regarda « Bella, y aura Nicolas. »_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

« Bella s'il te plait, ouvre moi la porte. »

Je me levai et alla lui ouvrir. Il me sourit et entra dans la pièce.

« Je sais que t'a pas envie de venir a la fête parce qu'il y aura Nicolas mais il y aura Edward…

« Et Alice ! » le coupais-je

Emmett souri et rigola.

« Pourquoi tu rit ? »

« Je trouve ça drôle que tu nie que t'es attiré par lui. »

« T'a envie qu'on parle garçon ? » Pouffai-je

« Non ! Aucunement… »

« Donc… pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Parce que je pense que je te bloque dans tes choix. »

Je levai la tête vers lui avec des yeux ronds.

« Je… je comprend pas. » Dit-je abasourdi par ses paroles

« Je suis ton frère et je dois te protéger, même des garçons remplis d'hormones… comme Nicolas. » Nous rigolions en repensant a ses méthodes pour m'approcher « Mais c'est a toi que reviens le choix de tes petits-amis. Si tu veux mon avis et bien je te répondrai franchement. »

« Quel est le rapport avec Edward ? »

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu… Bella, je ne suis pas aveugle ! »

« Ca, je le sais. » Lui sourit-je « mais je ne le connais que depuis deux jours à peine ! »

« Oui, et t'apprendra à la connaître… notamment au cours de cette soirée. »

« Avec Tanya et ses blondasses qui lui serrent d'amies ? Laisse-moi rire. D'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué… »

Emmett et moi réfléchissions.

Tanya Denali est la pire fille que je connaisse. Une vraie salope !

Blonde aux yeux bleu avec de la peinture noire autour des yeux, forte poitrine… etc. Le cliché de la Barbie… mais en pire !

Elle saute sur tous ce qui bouge et elle n'avait toujours pas vue Edward.

Soit c'est qu'elle est devenue aveugle ou soit elle prépare quelque chose.

Emmett devait penser à la même chose et quand nos regards se croisèrent, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rires.

Il repartit, me laissant seule avec mes penser.

…

_Le soir, Upper East Side, appartement de Chad._

[Satisfaction- Benny Benassi]

« Je sens que cette soirée va être super ! » S'enthousiasma Rosalie a mes côtés

« Ouais… On verra. »

« Bella ! » s'exaspéra ma meilleure amie « On a pas vu Nicolas, peut être qu'il ne viendra pas ! »

« Tu parle ! Dans cinq minutes il se pointera. »

Au loin, je vis Alice en sautillant vers nous.

Elle était vraiment très belle. Elle portait un rob rouge cintré sous la poitrine avec des volants qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. Avec cette robe elle avait mis ses cheveux en arrière tenus par un serre tête noir et portait des escarpins noirs. Jasper allait être content !

Rosalie aussi n'était vraiment pas mal ! Sa robe verte mettait ses cheveux blonds lâchés en valeur. Ses chaussures la grandissaient encore de quelque centimètre. Pff, elle est déjà assez grande comme ça.

« Les filles vous êtes super ! » Nous dit Alice en sautillant.

« Toi aussi t'es pas mal du tout ! » S'exclama Rose

Elles étaient toutes les deux très belle.

Et apparemment moi, avec ma robe rose et mes escarpins argentés, faisais partie des filles qui sont belles ! C'est ce qu'était en train de décrire Alice.

« Dites, pourquoi on est obligés de s'habiller de cette façon pour une aussi simple soirée ? » Demanda Alice en désignant sa robe.

« Tu n'es plus à Chicago Chérie… »Dis-je calmement, contenant le rire qui menacer d'exploser

« Tu es a New York! » Cria presque Rosalie

Heureusement son cri ne s'entendait pas puisque la musique recouvrait largement son cri.

« En fait, tu risque de rencontrer une personne importante qui peut faire changer ta vie ! » Continua Rosalie

« Ca peut aller du métier jusqu'à peut être ton futur mari. » Continuais-je après elle

« Dans une soirée organiser par un lycéen… ? » Demanda Alice, très impressionner

« Organiser par un lycée vivant dans l'Upper East Side ! » Répondit Rosalie « donc le minimum est de s'habiller chic ! Enfin, ca peut dépendre du thème de la soirée. S'il l'hôte demande de s'habiller en t-shirt et jean… »

« Tu le fait ! » Soufflais-je

De loin, je vis Emmett, Edward et Jasper arrivaient vers nous.

Comme d'habitude, Edward était toujours aussi beau.

Alice et Jasper partirent directement vers le bar pour prendre à boire.

Ils ont vraiment flashés l'un sur l'autre.

Rosalie et Emmett parlé de la nouvelle petite amie de Chad, Lauren Mallory, une nouvelle qui aurait était prise dans le clan de Tanya.

Edward s'approcha de moi et se pencha vers mon oreille, il murmura :

« Tu es…magnifique et encore, je ne sais pas si ce mot te convient vraiment… tu es bien plus que ça. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Je rougis instantanément.

Deux jours.

Cela faisait deux jours que l'on se connaissait et il me disait ça ?

Il n'est pas passé par quatre chemins !

« Dites, la musique n'est pas très approprié avec nos tenues ! » Nous dit Alice en revenant avec Jasper

« Oui, t'inquiète pas ! C'est le début, le temps que tout le monde arrive. Chad est bizarre comme mec. Sympa mais zarb'… » Lui dit Emmett en rigolant

« Tiens en parlant de lui… » Dit Rosalie toutes contente

« Salut les alcoolos ! »

Chad nous avait appelé les alcoolos après une soirée très arrosé il y a un an chez Rosalie. Je crois que c'est cette soirée où j'ai le plus bus de toute ma vie !

« Je vous présente ma petite amie, Lauren ! » Nous dit-il, visiblement en extase.

« Salut ! » Nous dit la petite blonde qui se collait à notre ami

Ils s'embrassèrent et bien sur, nous nous retournions, gêner.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar suivis d'Emmett. Je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait, encore.

« Fait attention a l'alcool, te le supporte mal. »

« Tu m'a suivis jusqu'ici pour me dire ça ? »

« Oui, je sais que ton histoire avec Nico… »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je lui mettais ma main sur sa bouche.

« Ne dit rien, je sais ce que tu pense. »

Je me servais un verre de champagne et repartit vers notre groupe. Et là, je vis Tanya, crocheté au bras d'Edward.

« Salut Bella ! » me dit la blondasse « tu ne m'as présenté Edward… »

« Je ne te présenterais jamais personne, Tanya » dis-Je sèchement « et puis tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te présentais des gens. »

« C'est vrai mais cela aurais était poli. Je t'ai bien présentais Nicolas… »

Edward me regarda, guettant ma réaction. Il ne savait pas qui était Nicolas ou peut être que quelqu'un lui en a parlais.

Jasper se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :

« Il est au bar. »

Je me tournais vers le dit endroit et vis Nicolas, accoudé au bar, me regardant fixement.

Je partie en vitesse vers la salle de bain et arrivé dans celle-ci, je refermais la porte a clé derrière moi.

Automatiquement, j'allais devant le miroir.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Je pensais qu'il ne viendrait et même qu'il avait déménagé étant donner que je l'avais pas vu. Peut être me surveillait-il depuis des jours ?

Je n'en savais rien et à vrai dire, je ne voulais pas savoir.

Soudain, j'entendis des voix. Les même voix que ce soir là, en 2008.

J'essayer de chassé de mes pensées cette soirée mais les voix s'intensifièrent.

Je mis mes doigts sur mes tempes et fermait les yeux.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles disaient, je voulais juste qu'elles me laissent tranquille.

La porte toqua et les voix disparurent subitement.

J'allais ouvrir et vis Rosalie. Je l'ai laissé entré et elle alla s'installai sur le bord de la baignoire, me scrutant.

« Sa va ? » me demanda-t-elle

« Oui… » Soufflais-je

« Nan, ca va pas. »

Je relevais la tête vers elle et elle soupira.

« C'est encore ces voix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochais simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Je me retournais vers le miroir et vis que mes yeux étaient rouges. A chaque fois qu'elles me « parlent », mes yeux vire au rouge.

« Bella, je pense qu'elles te mettent en garde. »

« Contre qui, hein ? » ricanais-je

« Contre Nicolas. »

« Je ne comprend pas. Je ne comprends pas non pus ce qu'elles me racontent ! »

« Je vois. Bella, quand tu… quand tu étais en danger, l'été 2008, tu les entendais et regarde ce qui s'est passé. »

« Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette soirée, d'accord ? »

« Mais Bella tu… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! »

« D'accord, mais avoue au moins que c'est bizarre. Tes voix ce sont stoppés pendant des mois et voilà qu'elles reviennent depuis que tu es avec Nicolas… »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

« C'est simple. Il est dangereux. »

« Dit pas n'importe quoi. C'est juste un lycéen qui veut réussir dans la vie avec qui je suis sortie. »

« C'est juste un lycéen avec qui tu es sortie et qui a mal supporté la séparation. Regarde, il voulait tout le temps savoir où tu es et t'a vue comment il t'a regardé tout a l'heure ? Il était prêt à se jeter sur toi et t'assassiner pour le mal que tu lui as fait. »

« Tu veux dire que je n'aurais jamais dû le quitter, c'est ca ? » ironisais-je

« Non, tu as bien fait. Mais il faut que tu sois prudente. »

Elle me serra dans ses bras et je lui rendis son étreinte.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit comme cette soirée. Je pense que tu n'arriverais pas en remonter la pente comme tu l'as fait. »

« Je t'aime. » chuchotais-je

« Moi aussi, ma meilleure amie. »

Nous sortîmes de la pièce, main dans la main et on se dirigeait vers notre groupe. Nicolas n'était plus au bar et d'une part j'étais soulagé. Mais j'avais peur qu'il soit ailleurs et qu'il se jette sur moi à la première occasion.

Rosalie chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille d'Edward et lui il sourit.

Merde, hein ! Ils me cachaient quelque chose.

Rosalie me lâcha la main et se dirigeais vers Emmett pour danser une salsa.

« Où est Tanya ? » demandais-je à Alice

« Elle est repartie avec ses amies. »

« Tant mieux. »

« A vrai dire, c'est moi qui l'ai viré. »

Je l'a regardais avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais d'elle, a savoir une grande blonde perverse qui pense qu'a sa gueule. Ca l'a fait fuir en tout cas.

« Elle va se venger ! » rigolais-je

Elle me regardait choqué.

« Quand tu veux dire qu'elle va se venger, c'est-à-dire ? » me dit-elle, mal assuré.

« Oh, bien ca dépend. Elle peut coller tes cheveux entre eux ou se ridiculiser en plein cour. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé ! » Dis-je fièrement

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » reprit-je « je te protègerais d'elle. »

« Je suis rassurée…. »

Emmett et Rosalie revinrent vers nous. La musique avait changée.

Des enceintes sortaient I please don't go de Barcelona. Les couples allaient dansaient sur la piste de danse, enlacés.

« Tu danse ? » me chuchota une voix

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'Edward me prit ma main et m'emmena sur la piste de danse.

« Je suis nul en danse… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est dans le cavalier. » Me dit-il avec son fameux sourire au coin.

Sa main gauche glissa sur mes reins tandis que son autre main se posa sur ma hanche.

Je nouais mes mains autour de son coup et commençais à faire des petits pas de danse.

Je sentais le regard de Tanya sur nous mais je m'en fichais. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle, il y avait aussi Nicolas, qui était assis sur un tabouret, nous regardant.

Je frissonnais et Edward resserra sa prise sur moi. Il regarda en direction de Nicolas et lui lança un regard noir. Il partit voir ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Me chuchota Edward

« Ou plutôt _Qu'est ce que je lui ais fait_ ? »

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ? »

Autant lui dire que je suis sortie avec lui, comme ça je n'aurais pas a le faire trop tard.

« Je suis sortie avec lui, il y a trois mois. Mais je l'ai quitté. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il était trop collant. »

« Il te fait peur. »

Je relevais la tête vers lui avec un sourire.

« Il est flippant c'est tout, il ne me fera jamais de mal… »

« Je pense le contraire. «

« Tout le monde pense le contraire. » soufflais-je plus pour moi même

« Ca veut dire qu'il est vraiment dangereux. Il n'arrête pas de te regarder comme si… »

« Comme si… ? »

« Comme si tu lui appartenais. »

« Peut qu'il le croit. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Je crois surtout qu'il n'a pas aimé que je le quitte. Mais je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. »

Il me sourit. Je laissai ma tête se posais sur son épaule.

Cela faisait deux jours que je l'ai vu et un jour que je le connais, pourtant avec lui, je me sentais plus libre.

Je sens que cette année va être riche en évènements.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le troisième chapitre; je metterais le quatrième au plus vite: promis !<strong>

**Bella a vécu quelque chose de traumatisant deux ans auparavant et refus d'en parlais. **

**Vous aurez un autre indice dans le prochain chapitre **

**Cécilia.**

**PS: Reviews ^^ Ils me font plaisirs, merci ! 3**


	5. Chapitre 4 Le passé c'est le passé

**Bonjour & encore désolé pour le retard ! :/**

**J'ai vraiment plus le temps de me connectez mais j'essaye quand même ! :p**

**En plus j'ecris une nouvelle fanfic sur Twilight (Peut être que je la publierai ^^)**

**Ou sinan; la bande annonce ? Excellente, on pourra jamais tenir jusqu'en novembre !**

**Merci pour les reviews, elles m'encouragent :p**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

Cela faisait une semaine que les Cullen sont arrivés. Une semaine où j'ai appris à connaître Alice et surtout Edward. Nous avions découvert que nous avions plusieurs points communs. A commencé par la musique. J'ai appris qu'il jouait du piano, comme moi. Enfin… j'en jouais jusqu'à cette soirée…

Aujourd'hui, Alice voulait absolument que l'on sorte faire du shopping. Evidemment, j'ai accepté. Je ne pouvais pas résister face à ses yeux de chien battus.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais a l'arrière de la Porsche jaune d'Alice. Alice et Rosalie à l'avant.

J'étais concentré sur la route sans écouter ce qu'elles disaient, mais Alice brisa ma contemplation.

« La route est belle j'espère ? »

« Oui, ils l'ont refaite il n'y pas longtemps… »

J'allais continuai mais je venais de me rendre compte que c'était de l'ironie. Elle éclata de rire et moi je me refrognais sur mon siège.

« Dit Bella, Rosalie à quelque chose à te dire… »

« Nan c'est faux ! » dit la blonde avec empressement

« Allé quoi, tu ne vas pas lui caché longtemps ! »

« Mais… »

« Allé, ou je le fait a ta place. »

« Nan c'est bon. Je le dis. Bellajesortavectonfrère. »

« Oh oh… » M'exclamais-je « vas-y doucement. »

« J'ai dit, Bella je sort avec ton frère. »

« QUOI ? »

« Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'elle réagirait bien ! » sourit Alice

« QUOI ? Elle aussi elle est courant ? Mais vous savez que JE suis la sœur d'Emmett et la meilleure amie de Rosalie ! Pourquoi me le caché ? »

« J'avais peur de ta réaction… » Avoua Rosalie

« Mais… non faut pas Rose… Tu ne pense pas que je vais te dire de le quitter parce qu'il est mon frère et tout ? »

« VLA ! C'est exactement ce qu'elle pense ! » Cria Alice

« Alice. Tais-toi. » Dit Rose

« Mais, je ne comprend pas. On se dit tout depuis qu'on est toute petite et là tu me cache ça ? »

« En plus ton frère est dans la magouille. »

« Alice… » Grogna Rosalie

« Mais je ne dis que la vérité. »

Nous conversations fut interrompus par le téléphone d'Alice. Rosalie décrocha à sa place vu que le lutin conduisait.

« C'était Edward » dit Rosalie en raccrochant « ils seront au centre a 14h0 environ. »

« Ok ! » Dit Alice en tapotant des mains

« Alice ! Le volant ! » Criais-je presque « Ouf, merci. Bon c'est quoi encore l'histoire là ? »

« Bah en fait les mecs viennent à 14h00. »

« Pfff. On me dit plus rien maintenant… »

« Mais nan… »

Rosalie se retourna vers moi avec un faible sourire.

Comment pouvait-elle me cachée sa relation avec Emmett ? C'est insensé !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous arrivions à destination.

Même pas le temps de descendre qu'Alice nous pris les mains et on rentra dans le centre commercial.

On commencé par les plus grandes marques, Chanel, Dior, Yves Saint Laurent…

A 12h30 on avait presque finit UN couloir de magasin et nous partîmes manger.

Je ne parlais presque pas et me contentait de les regarder manger. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil et regardait New York. Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui. Je trouvais cela bizarre étant donné que nous sommes en septembre. Et d'ailleurs, dans deux jours c'était mon anniversaire. Je stressais a mort. J'avais peur que les autres m'organisent une fête. J'en étais presque sure. 18ans pour elles, ca se faites, m'avaient-elles dit.

Les filles allèrent dans d'autres magasins en attendant les garçons quand à moi, j'allais m'assoir au bord de la fontaine qui trônait dans le centre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée là mais le calme que j'avais instauré disparu quand mon portable vibra. Je vis le nom d'Edward apparaitre.

_Comment ça se fait qu'une si jolie fille que toi_

_Soit assise seule, au bord d'une fontaine dans un_

_Centre commerciale ? ( :_

_.E._

Je souris et répondit dans la minute :

_Comment ça se fait qu'un garçon comme toi_

_Regarde une fille comme moi, paumée, _

_Dans un centre commercial ? Et pourquoi_

_Ne m'a-t-il toujours pas rejoins au lieu de me_

_Regardait ? :O_

_.B._

J'appuyais sur envoyé et quelque minute plus tard il fut à mes côtes.

« Tu en veux beaucoup à Rosalie ? » me demanda-t-il

« Tu étais au courant ? »

« Que depuis de matin. Répond à ma question »

« Non je lui en veux pas beaucoup. C'est juste qu'elle aurait pu eu moins me le dire… »

« Elle avait vraiment peur de ta réaction. »

« Elle ne devrait pas. C'est mal me connaître. »

« Pourtant, vous êtes amies depuis si longtemps. »

« Pourtant.. »

Je posais ma tête sur mon épaule et il posa un bras sur les miennes.

Sa bouche effleura mon front et j'en frissonnais.

« Ne me dit pas que t'as froid ? Avec cette chaleur… »

« Non je… je n'ai pas froid. »

Je n'allais pas lui dire que c'est a cause lui, quand même ? Je changeais vite de sujet.

« Oui c'est bizarre quand même qu'il fasse chaud au mois de septembre. »

« Oui, mais je ne m'en plains pas.. »

Moi non plus.

« Viens on va rejoindre les autres. »

Au bout de cinq minutes, on les retrouvés tous dans un magasin de sport. Emmett s'émerveillant devant les ballons de basket. Une question me vint à l'esprit.

« Tu as été prit dans l'équipe de basket ? « Demandais-je à l' intention d'Edward

« Evidemment qu'il a été prit ! » répondit Emmett a la place « T'aurais vue ça, un vrai champion ! »

Je souris. Il faudrait que je voie ca un jour…

« Eh, tu m'en Bell's ? » demanda Emmett avec une petite voix

Je me dirigeais vers lui et l'enlaçais

« Evidemment que non. Je suis heureuse pour toi… »

« Merci. »

J'enlaçais aussi Rosalie.

« Je t'en veux pas… C'est juste que je n'aime pas ne pas savoir… »

« Je te promets que la prochaine fois je te le dirai. »

« Quelle prochaine fois ? » D'écria Emmett

« Mais non, laisse tomber. »

« Oufff…. Bon a va manger ? »

« Em' il est midi passé on a déjà mangé ! » Dit Alice

« Oui mais moi je n'ai pas mangé !

On levait tous les yeux au ciel…

* * *

><p><span>Le soir<span>

Rosalie, Emmett et moi rentrons dans notre appartement. Epuisés par la journée.

Je me dirigeais toute de suite au lit sans prendre la peine de ma doucher.

A peine je fus en pyjama et au lit que je m'endormis.

_« Bella arrête ! » cria Rosalie plein de larmes aux yeux tellement qu'elle rigolait_

_« Nan nan ! J'suis trop contente d'avoir 16 ans ! »_

_« Rooh elle va nous gaver toute la soirée avec ça ! » dit Jasper en rigolant_

_« Eh j'espère qu'on sera que tous les trois ? »_

_« Mais tu crois quoi ? Après on a des invités… »_

_« Qui ? »_

_« LE James, LA Victoria, LA Sharlotte et LA Drina. »_

_« Oh nan ! J'veux pas ! J'veux qu'on reste tous les trois ! » _

_« T'inquiète ma Bell's. » dit Jazz_

_Le jeune blond tendit une bouteille de vodka a son amie. Bella l'accepta et en but plusieurs gorgée ainsi que Rosalie_

_« Tu l'as chopée où cette bouteille ? » demanda Rosalie presque bourrée_

_« LES bouteilles… maman et papa sont pas discret question alcool »_

_Les trois ados parièrent dans un fou rire pas possible._

_Jasper commença joué de la guitare électrique. Heureusement que le garage de la maison Hale est insonorisé. De toutes manières, leurs parents ne sont pas là._

_Rosalie et Bella allait se coucher sur le lit une place dans un coin du garage alors que la porte d'entrée sonnait._

_Au bout de cinq minutes, Jazz revint avec les invités._

_« Joyeux anniversaire Bella… » Dit Drina en l'enlaçant amicalement« Ouais, 16 ans c'est encore jeune pour boire… » Dit James a l'intention de Rose et Bella_

* * *

><p>Je me réveillais en sursaut et frottais mon front de sueur.<p>

Je regardais mon réveil : 2h48.

Je soupirais en me levant de mon lit et alla a la cuisine pour chercher à boire.

Dans les escaliers, je m'arrêtais. Rosalie était assise sur un des canapés en face de la TV, fixant la baie vitrée derrière, qui donné une vue incroyable sur l'Upper East Side.

Je m'asseyais ensuite a côté d'elle et vit qu'elle avait pleuré. Je la pris dans mes bras en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je suis désolé. » chuchota-t-elle

« De quoi ? »

« Pour la soirée. J'aurais du retenir Jazz… On aurait du obliger Emmett à venir. On n'aurait pas eu besoin de mentir à tous le monde. »

« Le passé c'est le passé Rose. Tu ne vas rien dire, hein ? »

« Nan nan, bien sur que nan. »

« Merci meilleure amie. »

« Derrien. » Soupira-t-elle

Avait-elle rêvé elle aussi de cette soirée ? La pauvre, elle doit se prendre responsable de ce qui met arrivé. Mais c'est faux ! Totalement faux !

Je lui embrassais son front et vis quelle dormait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je la rejoignais…

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu :p<strong>

**Je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement **

**Et je vous assure que je n'abandonnerai pas ma fiction ! **

**Bisous a tous; **

**Cecilia.**


	6. Chapitre 5 Le picnique et la soirée

**Hey (:**

**Outch, voilà un mois - je crois- que je n'ai pas publié :O**

***rougis***

**Je ne suis que HONTE ! **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

**PDV BELLA**

« J'ai faim. »

Je soupirais de fatigue. On avait bien compris qu'il avait faim, il ne peut pas se retenir deux secondes celui- là ?

« On a compris que t'avais faim. » Murmura Edward

« Ouais mais je le dis parce que j'ai faim. » grogna Emmett

Je lui donnais une tape derrière la tête et il grogna encore plus. Pourquoi m'avait-on donnait un frère comme Emmett, qui n'arrête pas de manger ? Pire, hier il m'a volé mes pâtes ! Je lui en foutrais bien deux, moi…

« J'AI FAIM ! » Cria Emmett

Je sursauter, ne m'attendant pas a ce qu'il cris. Vite, il fallait le nourrir avant qu'il n'effraie les passants ou même les enfants présents dans le parc.

«Ils arrivent quand les autres, là, parce que je pense qu'il va bouffer un enfant tellement qu'il a faim, le pauvre… » Demandais-je a Edward

Celui-ci me répondit qu'ils arriveraient d'ici cinq minutes. Je soupirais, me préparant à passer cinq minutes en enfer. Ils son vraiment chiants les autres aussi ! Pourquoi ils n'arrivent pas l'heure qu'on leur donne, hein ! Pff…

De loin, je vis Jasper courir vers nous, et agitant les bras au ciel comme un gamin, un sourire idiot collé sur le visage. En arrivant, il glissa sur l'herbe pour atterrir couché rigolant comme pas possible… Un vrai gamin. Jasper avait ses journées comme ça, c'était assez bizarre.

« Salut les enfants ! » nous salua Rosalie

« B'jour ma Rose mais on n'a pas le temps de s'embrasser j'ai trop faim. T'a apporté quoi ? »

« Emmett, tu pourrais attendre encore deux minutes ! »

« Nan il a trop faim. » soupira Edward

Alice s'approcha de moi et chuchota :

« Ta vu la tenue de Rosalie, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle… »

Alice s'arrêta net en voyant comment j'étais habillée. Je portais un t-shirt orange, un short en jean avec des Victoria. Rosalie elle, portait un t-shirt banc avec des inscriptions « Can I speak to mister DIOR please ? », avec un short en jean et des converses noirs.

Alice poussa un cri horrifié, alors que les garçons souriaient bêtement. Edward se coucha en rigolant, comprenant le cri de sa jumelle.

« Mais… mais… comment pouvez-vous faire ça a la mode ? C'est un crime contre la mode ! » Bégaya Alice

« Mais nan 'Lice, c'est juste que nous voulons être a l'aise dans nos activité extérieur… Teins, on devra se faire un foot, j'ai prie le ballon ! »

Rosalie sortie de son sac un ballon de foot, je soupirais, trouvant cela totalement débile car à peine aurai-je touché la balle que je tomberais…

*Oui mais Edward sera là pour te rattraper ! * dit une petite voix dans ma tête

*En rêve, il ne s'intéresse pas à elle… peut être que si ? Entre amis, on s'aide, non ?*

Je faisais stopper ces petites voix qui commençaient à me gonfler.

« Pourquoi du foot ? » bouda Emmett

« Parce si on jouait au basket, vous gagnerais. » s'exclama Rose

« Vrai. »

Jasper rigolait encore plus. Il a du se passez quelque chose pour qu'il soit d'aussi bon humeur aujourd'hui.

« Eh ! Ce soir vous avez cas venir chez nous, il y a pas les parents en plus. »

« On va faire quoi ? » demanda Emmett en croquant dans un kebab

« Une pyjama party ! » s'excita le lutin

« Pouah ! Mais c'est pour les filles ce genre d'activité ! » Marmonna Emmett la bouche pleine

« Mais non, on va regarder un film gogole ! »

« On va regarder quoi, Titanic ! P'tite naine ! »

Alice allait se jeter sur lui mais son frère la rattrapa attend. Vive Edward Cullen !

Tout le monde s'asseyait sur l'herbe, dégustant les kebabs apportaient par les soins des Hale et d'Alice.

Nous avions décidés de nous réunir aujourd'hui dans central Park pour faire un pic-Nic.

Nous étions le 12 septembre et on se croirait en été. Je prêtais attention a ce que disais Rosalie et Edward, a côté de moi :

« … a dit qu'il ferait toute la semaine aussi chaud qu'aujourd'hui. C'est bizarre non ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le monde va s'en remettre… » Lui répondit Edward, en guise de réponse

« Le monde de Rosalie va s'en remettre ! » corrigea Jasper

La conversation fut détournée au sujet de mon anniversaire. Ils n'évoquaient aucune fête, aucune surprise, rien… D'une part, j'en étais rassuré mais quelque chose me disait que demain, il allait vraiment ce passait quelque chose, genre, une fête surprise !

Rien que le mot surprise me procura des frissons.

* * *

><p>[Boom Wow- I want candy]<p>

« Allez passe la balle ! » cria Rosalie

« Mais attend, Edward y bouche le passage ! » lui répondit Alice

Le fille contre garçon était une mauvaise idée. Evidemment, les garçons étaient plus forts pour la stratégie. Nous on jouer pas vraiment, c'était du pif au mètre. Mais le seul point positif de cette situation est que je n'étais pas encore tombée. Pas encore.

Je vis la balle arrivée vers moi, j'allais frapper dedans mais Edward passa devant moi, le barrant ainsi le passage. Je perdis l'équilibre mais il me rattrapa attend, les mains sur mes hanches. Son odeur me frappa de plein fouet, m'enivrait.

Il me fit un magnifique sourire qui réussi à m'éblouir. Il se dégagea, tandis qu'Emmett nous avez pris le ballon.

Rosalie s'approcha de moi et me chuchota :

« Quel effet ? »

Je la regardais sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Ses mains sur ton corps… »Elle agita ses doigts sous mon nez tout en rigolant.

« Oh, tu as vue ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Tout le parc a vus ! » Rigola-t-elle

Son rire redoubla alors que le sang me montait aux joues. Elle s'éloigna, sautant dans les bras de son frère.

On se couchait tous dans l'herbe, offrant la victoire aux mecs.

J'étais entre Em' et Alice, alors que celle-ci parlait de sa soirée pyjama.

La soirée me faisait vraiment peur. D'un côté, ça me plait parce qu'il y aura Edward. De l'autre, la soirée ce serais du Alice tout craché.

Emmett interrompis mes pensées en grognant, fort.

« Merde ! En plus se soir y a Seduction TV ! » Grogna-t-il

On se retourna tous vers lui, mi-choqués mi-amusés. Je lui disais :

« Je savais pas que tu regardai cette émission… »

« Non je… fin je ne regarde pas si souvent que ça ! » balbutia-t-il

On éclatés tous de rire, c'était vraiment drôle de le voir rougir !

« Bon ! On fait la course les mecs ? » Demanda Jasper en sautant sur ses pieds

« Oh non ! » s'exaspéra Edward

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je suis bien ici, je n'ai pas envi de me lever. Ta qu'as demandé à Emmett... »

« Em' ? »

« Nan, j'ai trop mangé et.. »

Je le coupais :

« Wouah, c'est la première fois que tu l'avoue ! »

« Ahah, très drôle. Donc, je disais. Et je n'ai pas envie de courir. »

« Oh franchement vous êtes nuls ! »

Jasper s'asseyait, boudant.

« Alors on faits quoi ? »

« Ecrase Jasper. » grogna Rosalie

* * *

><p>« La cuisine… »<p>

La cuisine était magnifique. Elle était de couleur grise/rouge. Je regardais la pièce et mon regard se stoppa sur Edward, appuyais contre le mur, en retrait.

Je m'appuyais sur le mur a côté de lui, l'observant.

« Vous avez un bel appartement. » lui dis-je

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste un appartement. »

« Et tu as encore tes parents avec toi. »

« Et ? »

« Tu as de la chance, c'est tout. »

Il tourna la tête vers moi, me scrutant de ses prunelles émeraude.

« Mes parents sont divorcés. Ma mère s'est remariée avec un joueur de base-ball, ils n'arrêtent pas de voyager et mon père est parti s'installer dans une petite ville froide et pluvieuse dans l'état de Washington. »

« Je suis désolé. Ca fait combien de temps. »

Je me stoppais, j'en avais trop dit. Merde !

« Depuis que j'ai 15 ans. »

Il me fit un sourire désolé que je rendis aussitôt. Je remarquais enfin que les autres n'étaient plus là.

« Ils sont dans le salon. »

Edward et moi rejoignîmes nos amis et je souriais quand son piano à queue fut dans mon champ de vision.

« Vous venez les filles ! » cria Alice

Rosalie et moi suivîmes Alice dans ce qui devait être sa chambre.

Elle sauta dans son lit en souriant. Elle tapota son lit pour qu'on vienne s'asseoir.

« Bon, Bella, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, hein ? Est-ce que mon frère te plait ? »

« Comment tu lui balances ça ! » rigola Rosalie

« Euh… bah il est mignon… »

« Mignon ? Tu trouves mon frère mignon ? Rosalie, Edward est mignon ? »

« Non ! Il est à tomber ! »

« Je croyais que tu sortais avec Emmett ! » lui dis-je assez méchamment

« Mais oui, juste que si je disais qu'Edward est moche, c'est que je n'ai pas de gout. Il est vraiment beau. »

« Mon frère n'est PAS mignon, ok ? Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu penses de lui… »

Je craquais et lui balancé tout.

« Il est bien plus que beau ! C'est un vrai dieu grec ! Et c'est le mec parfais… »Dis-je en me couchant sur le lit

« Bah voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile ! » rigola Alice

« On se met en pyjamas ? » demanda Rose

« Ouais, allez Bella, dans la salle de bain ! »

« Pffff »

Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain d'Alice, me mit en pyjamas et en ressortit aussitôt.

Une fois que l'on était toute en pyjamas, on alla retrouver les garçons, qui, évidemment, jouer au baby foot.

Nous on choisissait les films, on avait décidé de regardés Star Wars II et Pearl Harbor.

« Bon vous venez ? » demanda Alice aux mecs

« Ouais ouais… » Grogna mon frère

Alice nous plaça, et évidement, j'étais à côté d'Edward et de l'autre côté j'avais Alice.

Elle, elle se plaça à côté de Jasper. Et Emmett a côté d'Edward.

Elle lança le dvd pour notre plus grande joie.

« Pourquoi Star Wars II ? » demanda Emmett

« La question qui tue. » dis je en murmurant « Pour Hayden Christensen ! »

« Bella, si tu veux voir Hayden Christensen, on aurait pu mettre Jumper ! »

« Oui mais dans Jumper il joue avec Rachel Bilson pas avec Natalie Portman ! »

« Bon on se calme et on regarde ! » dit Jasper en s'énervant

Le film passa lentement. J'étais a moitié a fond dedans, j'étais aussi préoccupé par le fait qu'Edward soit a mon côté.

La scène du baiser entre Anakin et Padmé arriva et Emmett ne pu s'empêcher de mettre son commentaire :

« Pourquoi dans les films de ce genre, ils foutent des histoires d'amour à la con ? »

«C'est Anakin et Padmé ! Et si y mettez pas d'histoire d'amour, il y aurait beaucoup moins de personnes qui iraient le voir. » Lui dit Rosalie

« Genre comme vous. »

« Exact. »

Le reste du film se passa calmement. Emmett n'avait pas rajouté plus de commentaires et se contentait de regardé.

Le film toucha à sa fin, et je remarquais que j'étais a moitié affalé sur Edward. Je me remis correctement en rougissant tandis qu'Edward souriait. N'importe quoi les mecs !

Alice se leva et mit le dvd de Pearl Harbor dans le lecteur quand elle nous demanda :

« Alors, Danny ou Rafe ? »

C'est Rosalie qui réagit la première :

« Rafe ! »

« Han, comme moi ! »

« Danny » disait Emmett, Jasper et Edward à l'unisson

« Danny. »

« Bella, tu préfère Danny ? » demanda Alice

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? Il meurt en plus à la fin »

« C'est ca qui est drôle ! » rajouta Emmett

« Parce que… Je trouve que c'est le plus beau. Et en plus ce n'est pas de sa faute si il est tombé amoureux d'Evelyn, ils pensaient que Rafe était mort. »

« Ouais… Mais bon, c'est lui qui meurt à la fin. »

Je haussai les épaules alors que le film commençait sur la musique de Hans Zimmer.

Le film passa lentement, trop lentement, comme Star Wars. Le fait qu'Edward soit à côté de moi m'empêchait de me concentrais sur les talents de Josh Hartnett.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais mis ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward et lui avait mis son bars autour de moi. Je n'osais plus bouger. Si je le faisais, il allait surement se vexer. Et si je ne le fait pas, il va croire que je suis amoureuse de lui.

_Le suis-je ?_

Je soupirais en y pensant. Mais lui, était-il amoureux de moi ? Peut être que ces questions resteraient sans réponses. Je regardais Alice, qui elle, tourna la tête vers moi.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Edward et revint à moi avec un sourire puis, finit pas retourner dans le film après un clin d'œil. Tout _ça_ rimait à

quoi ?

Je finis par m'endormir bien avant la fin du film, confortablement installée sur l'épaule d'Edward, me demandant ce que me réserver le lendemain… mon anniversaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour le chapitre 5<strong>

**Et le prochain c'est l'anniversaire de Bella...**

** Bisous a tous, n'oubliez pas de passer pas l'étape Review :p**

**Cecilia !**


End file.
